


Like Heaven

by sdk



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Incest, M/M, Pottercest, Rimming, Threesome, brothercest, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a boys' night out turns into a boys' night in and gives James an opportunity the likes of which he's never dreamed. (Except when he has.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [torino10154](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/gifts).



> Written for [](http://torino10154.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**torino10154**](http://torino10154.dreamwidth.org/) as part of hp_3some's 2012-13 exchange fest. A mountain of thanks to [](http://traintracks.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**traintracks**](http://traintracks.dreamwidth.org/) for the encouragement, cheerleading and beta. Originally posted [here](http://hp-3somes.livejournal.com/31272.html).

James is drunk, or nearly so, and he's certain Teddy and Al are right there with him. They're close to polishing off their first bottle of firewhiskey, with a second waiting promisingly on the coffee table.

(That isn't the problem.)

It's all under the guise of a boys' night out to celebrate Albus finishing Hogwarts—only they never left James' flat, one quick drink turning into a round of many. They've abandoned glasses at this point in favour of straight shots from the bottle, Teddy passing to Al tucked under his arm on the couch, Al reaching to James on the arm chair to their right; Al's thin t-shirt rides up with each pass, giving James a glimpse of smooth pale skin.

(That's...part of the problem.)

Teddy is a horrible flirt when he drinks, his grey eyes sparkling, his mouth wet as his tongue grazes along his lower lip to catch every last drop of whiskey. He's even more of a flirt when Al's around.

(That isn't the problem either.

The problem is how much James enjoys it.

And Teddy knows it, the bastard.)

"Did you hear that, James?" Teddy's voice draws James' attention away from Al's stomach. He flushes, but not nearly so much as Al. "Al's never had a proper kiss before—not in all his years at Hogwarts."

"Shut it, Teddy—not what I said."

"Kissing birds doesn't count," Teddy retorts. His eyes are on Al's pink lips. James swallows a mouthful of whiskey and shifts in his chair.

"Teddy was my first kiss." James doesn't know why he says it. He'll blame the whiskey if anyone asks, but no one asks. They just look at him, Al's eyes round and Teddy's dancing in the dim light.

Teddy gives a James a raucous smile. "That's right, I was."

"How was it?" Al asks, so quietly that the words have to roll around James' head a few times before he hears the question properly. Maybe that's why Teddy answers for him.

"Why don't you find out?"

Teddy and Al share a look full of heat and curiosity, and James' cock jumps in his trousers. He's been half-hard all night, watching Teddy wind his arm around the back of the couch—around the back of Al—watching Al lean into him when he laughs and blushing when he realises he's slid too close. But now James' cock is standing at attention and no one's actually done anything. Yet.

_He's my brother._

"Jamie?" Al turns to look, asking permission—Christ, asking James' permission if Teddy can kiss him—as if Teddy's ever needed anyone's permission. James nods because he can't speak, and Al's face breaks into a mixture of fear and excitement all rolled into one.

And then they kiss.

 

 

 

It takes forever for their lips to touch. James tries not to breathe too loudly and tries to look at anything but his brother tilting his head to one side and Teddy leaning forward, but he fails at both. Their mouths meet tentatively at first, as if sharing a secret. James inches to the edge of his chair. Their lips are open now, moving together; James can just make out the curl of Teddy's tongue over his brother's. And now breathing too loud isn't a problem because all of James' breath is locked up tight in his chest.

And then Teddy moves his hand.

James doesn't know where to look, only that he shouldn't want to be looking at all. He shouldn't have a razor focus on Teddy's fingers splayed over Al's trembling stomach—shouldn't be twinging inside as Teddy's fingers curl into the thin fabric, shouldn't have a burning need for Teddy to move down, down, _down_...

Until slowly, seemingly reluctantly, Teddy and Al break apart and all three of them exhale.

"How was it?" James asks. He doesn't know why he says it, because if it's a joke, it's a bad one, and his attempt at casual is ruined with his scratchy voice.

Teddy's eyes sparkle. "Why don't you find out?"

And Al smiles.

(And that's when James knows he's fucked.)

 

 

 

If watching Teddy kiss his brother makes James' heart thump like a wild hippogriff, the idea of kissing him—kissing Al—makes James feel like he's about to have a heart attack. But Al doesn't give James any time to protest. He's on James in a flash, pressing him back into the arm chair--his air of innocent 'I've never kissed a boy before' shyness vanished in the blink of an eye. James barely has time to swallow before Al's lips attack his own. There's no hesitation, no gentle exploration as it was with Teddy; Al kisses with a ferocity James wouldn't have thought his brother capable of, if he gave any thought at all as to how his brother kissed.

(Which he has. Late at night. With his hand down his boxers, wanking furiously. Trying to pretend he isn't getting off to the idea of watching his brother kiss. And sometimes...sometimes, it's him that his brother is kissing.

But it's never been like this.)

James' whole body is strung like a tight wire, and Al pulls a breath away and whispers, "Stop thinking so much." He climbs up on top of James, and James tries to shift away, but Al finds James' erection anyway with a brush of his hand.

His smile goes wide. "Stop pretending you don't want this as much as I do."

And James swallows and swallows and swallows again, and the wire snaps.

He's kissing his brother. He's kissing his brother and he's hard as iron and before he knows it, he's grabbing Al's waist and pulling him fully onto his lap, his erection meeting Al's answering hardness.

"Now that's a kiss," Teddy says. James barely hears him through the whirling in his ears. He opens his eyes and finds Teddy behind Al and feels the scrape of his knuckles as he pulls up Al's shirt. James leans back to watch as Teddy thumbs Al's dusky pink nipples until they're two hard mouthwatering peaks.

"You two are so hot together," he murmurs. James flushes, but Al beams and bunches James' hair between his fingers.

He's going to hell, James thinks, and Al rocks his hips.

(He's going to hell, but at least he'll have company.)

 

 

 

Teddy manages to get Al's shirt off between their kisses, and manages to get a few kisses in as well, first with James over Al's shoulder with Al's heavy panting in James' ear. Then Al strains and captures Teddy's mouth for his own, and James gets an up close and personal look at just how heated their earlier kiss was.

Teddy fumbles with Al's trousers and James instinctively helps slip the button free from the hole and slide the zip down. It takes his brain a few minutes to catch up to the fact that he's taking his brother's trousers off, but he has no time to panic over it because Al lifts up to help Teddy shuck them and his boxers down and James is suddenly face to face with his brother's cock.

James meets his brother's eyes gazing down at him. Teddy swipes his thumb over James' lips and they part automatically.

"Suck it," Teddy says.

"Please," Al says.

Al pets his hair and his cock bobs, brushing against James' mouth.

"Oh, Jamie," Al exhales and it sends a shudder down James' spine. He wants to make his brother sigh like that again. He wants to make his brother scream. So he opens his mouth and takes all of him down in one go.

 

 

 

James slides his lips and sucks just on the head, listens to Al let out his breathy moan, then descends until he reaches the base again, until his nose is buried in thick black curls and he hears Al gasp. Al is a trembling thing within his grasp, and his hips are moving minutely, as if he's afraid he'll hurt James if he just lets go. James wants to reassure him, wants to just open his lips up wide and let Al fuck his mouth as hard as he wants—

(Teddy taught him well.)

—but there is something about Al's trembling restraint that makes James' own cock pulse harder in his trousers.

 

 

 

James has been so focused on Al, he feels bad that he's been ignoring Teddy, so he replaces his mouth with his fist and jerks Al's long cock as he catches his breath...

...and he finds that Teddy is perfectly occupied with Al's arse.

Al's arm is extended behind him, fingers twisting into Teddy's turquoise hair as he ruts his arse against Teddy's mouth. James leans against Al's hip and watches Teddy plunge between Al's cheeks with his fingers and his tongue and feels how Al rocks and shakes in time with him. James' desire is tenfold then; he's thrumming with it, a need coursing through him that's almost unbearable.

"What do you think, James?" Teddy says as he pulls away, replacing his tongue with a third finger. "Think he can take us both?"

James' eyes widen and his mouth goes dry, the suggestion making his insides jump. He's ashamed that the idea nearly makes him come in his pants.

(He's ashamed he's never thought of it before.)

"But he's..."

"A virgin?" Teddy finishes with a knowing secret smile.

"Hey, I'm right here, you know. Don't you think I should have a say in how many cocks go in my ass?"

"Al—" James stutters. Teddy gives a particularly hard thrust of his fingers and Al grabs James' shoulder as tremors roll through his body.

"You can't suck my cock in one breath and tell me off for my language in another, James," he says, a laugh in his voice. His hand slips off James' shoulder and tightens over James' hand where his fingers have grown slack around Al's erection. Using James' hand, he gives himself a slow pull. James can't escape Al's stare, can't look anywhere but at his piercing green eyes.

"So," Teddy murmurs, "how many cocks would you like in your ass?"

Al's lips pull into a slanted smile. "Yours and Jamie's should do quite nicely."

 

 

 

It doesn't take long for Teddy to figure out the chair won't work for what they have planned. James is glad at least one of them is capable of rational thought; his own brain feels no more substantial than a tangle of gillyweed. He's shaking so much, he can barely get his clothing off. Teddy hasn't bothered; his t-shirt is rucked up around his chest and he's loosened his trousers enough to push them and his pants to his thighs, but he lies on the rug in front of the fireplace still mostly dressed. He's stroking his cock. He's slicking it with lube. He looks hungry.

James shivers. He knows that cock, knows how every inch of it feels thrusting up inside him.

And soon Al will too.

"Relax," Al whispers, now standing before him gloriously and unashamedly naked. He touches James' chest and ever-so-lightly trails his fingers down James' torso.

"You relax," James says. He bats Al's hand away.

(He's afraid if Al goes any lower, he'll come.)

Al sticks out his tongue and James can't help but laugh at the ridiculousness of it all.

"What?" Al says. James shakes his head.

"Isn't anyone going to tell me to relax?" Teddy asks, eyebrows raised.

Al saunters over to him.

"You look relaxed enough as it is," Al says. "But we'll change that. Won't we, Jamie?" He throws that last over his shoulder. And James wants to kiss him so hard, it hurts.

(What happened to his timid little brother, James wants to know.)

But he just nods and says "Yeah, yeah we will."

Teddy strokes his cock. It glistens in the firelight and a pearly white drop of pre-come spurts from the tip. "Come here, then," he says. "Both of you."

 

 

 

If James could have picked anyone to be Al's first, he would have picked Teddy. Despite his rough and tumble exterior and devil-may-care attitude, he's gentle and goes slow.

(At least at first. And sometimes later when slow is the last thing James wants.)

But Al perches himself over Teddy's cock and sinks down inch by inch like he needs no such consideration.

"God," he exhales once he's fully seated, straddling Teddy's hips with shaky thighs. His head falls back, eyes falling closed, and James watches transfixed as he shudders with every breath he takes.

Teddy smooths his palms over Al's thighs and around his hips, whispering something James can't quite hear.

"Jamie?" Al's eyes are still closed, but he reaches towards James and James takes his hand automatically.

"Get used to him first, Al," James whispers. Al lets go of him and James runs his fingers through Al's messy black hair. He catches Teddy's gaze and Teddy smiles at him, his secret smile—the one he saves for James' eyes only.

"I need--" Al starts, but Teddy shushes him.

"Ride me," he says. "Just ride me."

Al does.

(And he's beautiful.)

 

 

 

James' fingers are in a vice grip around the base of his cock, the urge to stroke himself overwhelming, but he manages somehow to stave it off. He doesn't want to come too soon. He wants to make certain he can last.

(He tells himself this can never happen again.)

He watches Al ride Teddy's cock, slowly at first, with little moans and sighs escaping his lips. But it's not very long before Al's bracing himself on Teddy's chest and bouncing up and down like a pro. Teddy's toes are curled and the colours of the rainbow flicker through his hair. He's losing control. James loves making him lose control, but somehow that it's his brother doing it this time makes it all the sweeter.

James can't wait any longer. As if reading his mind, Teddy slows Al's pace and pulls him down so they're chest to chest, Teddy's long fingers dancing along the curve of Al's spine. Al tucks his head beneath Teddy's chin and sucks on his neck; Teddy's eyes flutter, and James nearly moans, as if he's the one his brother is sucking on.

He kneels behind Al, straddling Teddy's legs, and ghosts his hands over his brother's buttocks. His gaze locks with Teddy's.

"At least two, I think," Teddy whispers and James nods. He slips one finger inside Al first, feeling him stretch, shuddering as Teddy's cock throbs against his touch. Al whimpers when he adds the second, and he starts to move, bucking into James' fingers and forcing Teddy in deeper.

"Please," Al says when James just manages to slip in a third. Al is so slippery tight around him and Teddy slides against his fingers with every thrust that it makes James' cock jerk and throb and his whole body aches in anticipation.

"Are you--" James starts, because he has to be certain, he has to _know_ , but Al cuts his question in two with his, "Yes, God, please--" and there is no turning back now.

 

 

 

It happens in a blur. James pulls his shaky fingers free and slicks up his cock, then pushes in slowslow _slow_ even as his body craves to just thrust in abandon. Teddy stills until James is halfway inside and then he gives Al these small little thrusts, helping James ease the rest of the way in. James stares at his cock disappearing inside Al—inside his brother—his chest so tight it hurts to breathe.

They all stop moving once Al takes James in fully. James can feel Al's trembling breath all the way through his insides.

Teddy strokes Al's back and he whispers, "How do you feel?"

Al lets out a shaky moan-laced breath. "Like heaven."

They find a rhythm somehow. It's jerky and a little awkward, but neither Teddy nor Al are complaining and to James, it's perfect. He rests his forehead between Al's shoulder blades and kisses his blazing hot skin. His hands roam everywhere, over Al's shoulders and down his sides, bumping into Teddy's along Al's hips. They're going too fast—there is no way James will last much longer—but he can't seem to slow down. His whole world narrows to where they're joined together—the three of them—and suddenly Al is shaking and trembling all over. He clenches around Teddy and James both. When James feels Teddy's cock jerk against him, and hears that low howling moan that he knows so well, there is a whirling in his ears and his vision goes white and his orgasm rips through him like wildfire before he can help himself.

They fall into a heap. Albus rolls to one side and James to the other. When James manages to open his eyes, he's face to face with Teddy's come-splattered stomach.

Before James can question the desire, he's licking Teddy clean. Teddy rakes his fingers through James' hair and lets out a satisfied sigh as James captures the last drop just south of Teddy's navel.

Al catches James' gaze.

"What do I taste like?" he asks, quietly, shyly, more like the Albus James knew before this night.

James smiles. "Why don't you find out?"

(Like heaven.)

 

 

_-Fin-_


End file.
